


“We Wear One Side in Each of Our Ears”

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fushimi Saruhiko - Freeform, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Project K, but they should be, ex-friendship, k - Freeform, minorly possessive Fushimi, not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a super short, super lame drabble written for a friend wherein Fushimi tricks Yata into getting his ear pierced, bringing them closer together again. Takes place shortly after Totsuka’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“We Wear One Side in Each of Our Ears”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this one day. I mainly just needed to get it out of my system?

It had started like any other day… Yata Misaki was doing his rounds in Shizume city, looking for any leads on Tatara Totsuka’s murderer. It hadn’t taken him long to end up where he was now, staring face-to-face with a certain blue-eyed male. Yata took a step back and gritted his teeth.

“What are you doing here, shitty monkey?” His tone dripped with venom as he stared at the other. If looks could kill, Fushimi Saruhiko would have died right after he betrayed HOMRA.

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance and stepped closer. “My, my, Misaki…you don’t seem happy to see me. I’m hurt,” he teased in a monotone voice.  
“I’ll kill you if you call me that again, Saru!” Yata pushed the sleeves on his white sweater up and took a step back, preparing to fight.

“I guess it can’t be helped,” Fushimi sighed, waving his hand dismissively. He pushed up his glasses and brushed a strand of hair behind his left ear, revealing a small red earring. He hated the color, but it reminded him of his precious Misaki.

Misaki furrowed his brow before bursting out into a fit of laughter, “What the hell is that, idiot monkey?”

“Oh this?” Fushimi smirked and touched his earring, eyes glimmering with excitement. “I’m sure a virgin like Misaki who is afraid of ghosts and can’t even handle talking to women wouldn’t understand something like this.”

“What did you just say!?” Yata wasn’t sure which insult had pissed him off but if prissy-ass Saruhiko could handle a piercing, then so could he. Yata threw his skateboard down and stepped onto it, only to be interrupted by a shout from Rikio.

“Yata-san! Kusanagi-san says it’s time to leave; deal with Fushimi later!” Rikio shouted. Yata scowled and glared at Saruhiko.

“Just you wait, fucking monkey. I’ll show you.” With that, Yata sped off on his board. Saruhiko was left to watching the other’s smaller form retreat. He couldn’t hide his smirk, Misaki truly was a simpleton.

~

“And why the hell do you, of all people, want your ear pierced?” Kusanagi Izumo asked in an exasperated tone. He was carefully polishing a glass when Yata had brought it up.  
“If that traitor can handle it, then why can’t I?” the fiery vanguard practically shouted.

“Yata-chan,” Kusanagi gave an exasperated tone. “You can’t even handle ghost stories…why do you think you could handle getting a needle through your ear?”

“I passed HOMRA’s test, right? Nothing hurts more than that!” Yata protested.

Kusanagi set down the martini glass in his hand and gave another sound of displeasure. “Fine. I’ll pierce your ear for you…but the only earring I have for that sort of thing is blue.”  
Yata scowled for a moment before nodding in agreement.

~

It hadn’t been as painful as Yata had expected. He stared into the mirror, fiddling with his right ear. The soft blue shone brightly, catching the light each time he moved it. He sighed softly. This was just to prove that he was just as good as, if not better than, that asshole traitor. Yata finally pulled away from the mirror and tugged his navy beanie down over his mess of red hair.

He had to do rounds anyway, and in a sense, he hoped he ran into his ex-best friend just so he could prove that he wasn’t a complete scaredy-cat. Naturally, it wasn’t hard to run into someone who almost seemed to stalk him.

“You check those streets, fat ass!” Yata barked harshly at Rikio.

Fushimi scratched at the remnants of the HOMRA mark on his collarbone. Yes, his dear Misaki was nearby. He heard the other’s shouts from down the street and quickly followed the sound. He couldn’t help but stop and smirk when he saw light glinting off of the redhead’s right ear. So he had gone through with it? Fushimi stepped back, out of sight and grinned to himself. He reached up and touched the earring on his left ear. He was reminded of the days when he and Misaki had shared headphones together on the bus. They had always been together, always sharing the same music. Misaki would always fall asleep on his shoulder… That is, until Misaki betrayed him. Misaki had found new people to be around; he didn’t need Fushimi anymore.

Even so, Fushimi Saruhiko felt a sense of accomplishment…of connection to the other. He gave a rare, genuine smile as he touched the red stone in his ear. Misaki truly was so simple…and now, they were a step closer to one another again.


End file.
